


Date? Date.

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Model!Sehun, Romance, model!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Youngho and Sehun decided to go on a date and brought Vivi with them.





	Date? Date.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll write long ass johnny/sehun fic but this day is not today sadly. totally random but i wanted to write them down, sorry for the mistakes you might see, i tried to edit them, but probably i've missed some. maybe a little bit rushed and a little bit closer to crack than anything else, but i hope whoever reads it would enjoy it, thank you!

Five years ago, when Sehun and Youngho were still high school kids with big dreams and big mouths, they decided to give it a try in a model agency, which soon grew to be one of the biggest model companies in the industry. It wasn’t surprising, since what the managers were looking for, was pretty faces, tall, thin, charming with presence. There were shorter models too, like Kang Seulgi and Bae Joohyun. They were too short for regular models, but the charms and the beauty they had, were working perfectly for them. No one could deny that the whole country loved them simply for seeing their teeth showing on the toothpaste commercial.

 

For Sehun, being a model was just something to do in his spare time, getting extra money for doing couple of poses for some teen magazine was like the addition of his boring life. He didn’t expect to grow up physically and have many contracts with expensive clothes, shoes, walk on runways, be the face of many popular magazines, he even had to go to some of the variety shows too. The castings for dramas to get the second lead were quite a lot too. The money grew, his fame grew, and from side activity, Sehun barely could manage to go to his classes for his photography major.

 

For Youngho, this was his dream. He was taller, the runways were his force and being model for clothes too, he was often in variety shows as host because of his charming personality and his openness, he was bringing the best mood in everything. He was open up about his thoughts, explaining that the years he had spent in USA were one of the reasons he was the man he was now. He was often teasing that he was going to be the next model turned idol, making everyone laugh. He liked this life, he liked the attention, the opportunities.

 

But for one thing both of them could agree, being in this type of business and trying to keep your serious relationship growing was some hard thing to do. They were best friends, went to the same high school, Sehun being one year above Youngho, didn’t stop them from growing closer. Eventually they decided to give a chance to a more serious relationship and it was good, the added affections, kisses and touches, even the sex, were things both of them enjoyed, until it no longer felt as if they’re boyfriends but just best friends with more additions and exceptionally exclusive to each other.

 

“We haven’t been on a date since your birthday…last year” Youngho commented, being dead tired on their bed, Sehun had to check out where his schedule would lead him the next week and he started to regret agreeing to have his schedule full until Christmas. He couldn’t even remember when he agreed to it.

 

“We went out for your birthday this year. No, wait you went out with Jaehyun and Ten. Sorry…” Sehun frowned, he couldn’t remember where he was for Youngho’s birthday. “Do you want to go out in like a month? I think my schedule would be less hectic and yours….how’s yours actually?”

 

“I’m free until I don’t get called to be a host and show off my body in Italy.” Youngho yawned. “You want to go out tonight? Vivi would be happy to get some walks too and I don’t think it’ll be bad for us to be out, you look as if you’re going to murder someone.”

 

“I have to wake up tomorrow at 4am to catch a flight for LA because my manager decided that I should be a Vogue model.” Sehun hissed. “You want to come with me?”

 

“And get my ass kicked because we’ll bring the scandal out, no. I’m too old for this.”

 

“Says the younger. Okay then, old man, get ready, I’ll get cookies for Vivi and we’ll go on a date.”

 

Youngho stayed on his place, frozen, he didn’t expect for Sehun to agree so easily for the so called date, which was so random. But who was he to say no when Sehun actually said yes to leaving their flat and sounded excited about bringing Vivi out, if the small curses were the indication of excitement. Youngho was fast to put on some dark clothes, cap and hide his hair, which was black now but he still didn’t want to risk it, Sehun took a beanie and put big grandmother glasses, a big yellow sweater and took Vivi in his hands and all of them walked out.

 

The weather was nice, not too warm but not too cold either. Youngho still thought that Sehun was going to die with the sweater, having in mind that Youngho was with jeans and t-shirt. Once they were closer to the small park close to their building and generally closer to the civilisation, Youngho walked to the coffee shop nearby to get them drinks and something to eat, while Sehun walked towards the park where Vivi was so excited to go.

 

Before letting Vivi go to run around and mingle with the other dogs, Sehun made sure the bench he was going to sit on would be in a place where he could keep an eye on Vivi, since his puppy could be a hyper mess and run towards somewhere if he felt like it and on other side, not every time he listened to Sehun’s orders. So being easy to spot would benefit them both. Once he made himself comfortable, Sehun took out a small cookie and gave it to Vivi as reward for being so nice through their walk here and let him out of the leash.

 

When Youngho walked towards Sehun with the food and the drinks, he noticed the serious look on Sehun’s face, while he was holding his chin in his palms and had his elbows on his knees. Before asking, Youngho followed Sehun’s stare and realized that Vivi was playing or flirting with a poodle, which was seemingly female from the way Vivi’s tail was frantically moving.

 

“Our boy has more love life than us.” Youngho commented and gave the chocolate bubble tea at Sehun. “No coffee, you have to sleep a little bit before leaving.”

 

“You’re no fun. And yes, he seems in love too, look at him, he might jump her soon, should I be worried?” Sehun frowned when he noticed how Vivi kept on barking and jumping, wasn’t he too old for this, why he acted like a puppy, even though he was forever going to be a puppy in Sehun’s heart.

 

“I don’t think so? We’ll go if they try to fight or something. Let them play, he looks happy.” Youngho commented while he brought out the chicken sandwiches and gave the spicier to Sehun who mumbled a thanks and took big bite from it.

 

“Screw diet, we should go and order pizza and fried chicken. Have a free evening while eating as much as we can. This thing is heaven.” Sehun commented while moaning softly at the taste in his mouth. Youngho couldn’t help but laugh and wipe the sauce from the corner of Sehun’s mouth and the older winked at Youngho.

 

“What?” Youngho asked confused when he licked his finger clean and turned to eat his own food.

 

“We’re like old married couple. I just realized we haven’t had sex for six months except that one morning blow job you gave me because you were happy to be in the weekly idol show.” Sehun deadpanned and Youngho almost choked on his food.

 

“And you came to this realization because I wiped your mouth with my thumb?” Youngho asked with full mouth and Sehun rolled his eyes but nodded. “You’re crazy.”

 

“So do I get hot sex on my birthday next year? Because our birthdays already passed.” Sehun asked while making the most innocent expression ever, munching on his food and widening his eyes, he looked like an idiot and sometimes Youngho wondered what made him love Sehun as much as he did, but in the same time it was endearing.

 

“If you’re going to be a good boy, I might consider it.” Youngho faked a high pitched voice as one of their managers was speaking, she was a woman in her thirties but she looked twenty and she was hot, but she was literal noona to everyone and acted as their mother. They were all her baby boys and girls.

 

“Oh, noona is going to kill you if she hears you speak like this.” Sehun let out a snore while laughing and punched playfully Youngho’s shoulder.

 

“I’m her favorite, please.” Youngho scoffed and turned his attention back to Vivi, smiling gently at the puppy. He could remember how excited Sehun was when he got him and brought him back home, saying that this was going to be their child. Probably one of the most serious steps in their so called relationship.

 

“And mine too.” Sehun whispered and before Youngho could react he felt the wet sticky kiss on his cheek and groaned.

 

“Oh Sehun, clean your mouth before you kiss me, for fuck’s sake, try to be a decent human being.” Youngho hissed and wiped his cheek, he wondered if he was blushing because even though for them to be together for years, he was still not used to Sehun being so affectionate with him.

 

“You love it, didn’t you tell me to speak dirty to you while I was fucking you that one time while we were eating strawberries and chocolate. You have food kink, don’t deny it.”

 

“At least I don’t have a puppy kink, you legit liked me calling you puppy baby for months!”

 

When they realized how ridiculous they were, both of them erupted in laughter and Youngho slapped Sehun’s shoulder before leaning on him to hide his giggles. Sehun on the other side put a hand on his mouth to keep quiet. They liked this, they were so close to each other that maybe being more like lovers than friends wasn’t of such big importance for them. But sometimes they wondered what would have been if they were simply lovers.

 

“I missed this. We should go on more dates.” Sehun said gently, moved his head so that he could lean it on Youngho’s which was still on his shoulder.

 

“We should. It reminds me of when we were in high school.” Sehun chuckled, they were out every night on night walks making their parents worried because they were gone for hours. “You were so cute back then.”

 

“Shut up, you were just as cute.” Sehun stayed quiet for a while. “If you leave me for someone bigger than me, I’ll kill you.” it came so random that Youngho laughed and choked and coughed all at once.

 

“This means that I should leave you for myself, since I’m bigger.” he commented and kept on laughing when Sehun pushed him away, almost making him lose the grip he had on his sandwich.

 

“Shut the hell up, I hate you.” Sehun glared at him and hissed.

 

“I love you too.” Youngho kept on chuckling and turned around to see how Vivi’s new lover was taken from him by bigger poodle and his lady left him alone. “Hey, Sehun, I think Vivi had his first heartbreak.”

 

“Yeah...hey, what do you say about kicking some fluffy poodle’s butt?” Sehun put his sandwich on the side, cracked his neck and fingers and looked at Youngho. His eyes were shining with mischief and who was Youngho to say no to this.

 

“I’m in.”

 

The next day both of them were on Dispatch, accused for trying to abuse poodles while cuddling them on the ground and possible dating scandal in between while the said poodles were looking happier than the sulky Vivi on the side. Sehun and Youngho were on the ground holding the poodles and the owners of the said poodles on the side, laughing and clapping. Their manager banged her head couple of times on her desk, wondering what she must have sinned with in her previous life to have her highest ranked models acting like idiots in a park.


End file.
